Gum disease was found to be responsible for personal health problems such as insomnia, poor digestion, arthritis, depression and gradual loss of lung capacity. It was observed that following dental cleaning in a dentist's office, in the near term, the health related problems were significantly reduced. This observation led to aggressive flossing and brushing, which for several years was able to keep the health problems in check. However, as periodontal disease progressed, dental bacteria eventually again asserted itself and health related issues again became a problem. Concurrently, it was observed that the onset of dental bacteria was food related. In general, the type and quantity of food intake and exercise had to be balanced with the level of mental tranquility at the time of food intake. An attempt was made to control the flare up of dental bacteria by following a restrictive diet, along with vigorous brushing and flossing. Dental bacteria however frequently reasserted itself because mental tranquility levels were difficult to maintain consistently, and the wrong type, or too much food was consumed. As periodontal disease progressed further, the ensuing health related problems resulting from dental bacteria, were not capable of being controlled by brushing and flossing. The present invention resulted from the dilemma faced in not being able to seek of a dental hygienist in a hurry to remove the dental plaque and alleviate the accompanying health related problems, every time there was a period of low mental tranquility, and or the wrong type or excessive quantity of food was consumed.